


meant to be (you and me)

by DittyWitty



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: :illiterateprideflag:, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, What am I doing, accusing keene of being a vampire and a child molestor, creepy jokes, i can't beleive i wrote this, i even did the angsty poetic title bc i thoought it would be funny, it's kraz, this fic is a complete joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: After Kraz was ceremoniously fired, he goes to a local bar to let off some steam.





	meant to be (you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> my third eye rn.....

Kraz hadn't been expecting to run into Kyle fuckin' Rafferty in his favorite bar, the Klepto. 

 

After being graciously and maybe righteously fired from his boring job of being a history teacher at Hanover High, Kraz decides to go to a bar, get laid, or maybe just drunk. He's not picky. He just needs to let loose tonight, forget about everything that has to do with Hanover High. Sure, he might have deserved to be fired. Kraz can admit that, but shit. Fuckin' Vice Principal Keene can go off and molest people or drink fox blood, or whatever the fuck that ashy ass dude does in his spare time, but Kraz makes "one comment" about a ridiculously hot student and it's like he's the next R. Kelly or something. 

 

So, he puts on his best clothes and heads to his favorite bar, and the first thing he sees is the hottest teacher in school, right behind himself, of course. Kyle Rafferty. Everything about that guy he hates, the way he smiles, or how he touches everything with delicacy but complete control, his hair. He hates it. He hates how much he loves it. 

 

Luckily, Kyle doesn't seem to notice him, he's too busy looking into his drink with sad eyes, thumbing the lip of the glass. Kraz motions for a drink at his favorite bartender, who he's like,  _super_ tight with, and like, the eye rolls that the bartender gives him every time is like,  _their_ thing. Even though Kraz might not know his name, they're homies. They're so tight that Kraz doesn't even have to tip him. He takes the shot and drinks it up, shaking his head and grimacing at the burn that travels down the inside of his throat and mouth. 

 

He walks up to Kyle, sitting down on the seat next to him, and Kyle looks up at him, giving him a  _look._

 

"Come here often?" Kraz aks, leaning into the palm of his own hand. 

 

"Maybe. Sometimes."

 

"Yeah? What's got you looking so sad?" Kraz asks, trying to look sympathetic. He really doesn't care.   
  


"Why're you asking me that, Kraz? You're the one who got fired." Kyle points out, as if it even matters. Like he's trying to take a dig at Kraz or something. 

 

"Like I didn't deserve it. Who cares, everyone in that school blows." Kraz exhales, taking a sip of his beer that he doesn't remember ordering, 

 

"Even you?" Kyle questions, but there's a smile dancing in his eyes, looking taunting. 

 

"In one way or another." Kraz winks, then remembered he said that he said Kyle 'roofied people,' "Oh, and. Sorry. For saying that you roofie people." 

 

"Well, I'm not the one who got fired." Kyle downs his drink, looking at Kraz with curious eyes. 

 

"Touche. You know, you ain't that bad." 

 

"You are." Kyle reminds him. Damn, if they aren't perfect for each other. Kraz has a very good "I'm a terrible person" radar, and from what he's seen from those gay kid's documentary, his suspicions turned out to be right. Kyle leans in close towards him, breath tickling his ear, "You wanna get out of here?"

 

"I thought you would never ask,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have 0 idea on why i wrote this?? iwas rewatching s1 and then in the discord i said as a joke that the real otp was Kyle and Kraz and i cant sleep but im too tired to write something of actual quality so i made this piece of shit not even gonna re read this. THIS IS WHAT BEING SOBER ON A FRIDAY NIGHT HAS DONE TO ME
> 
> do i deserve rights? Be honest


End file.
